


.

by Kuruku



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Bad Ending, Betrayal, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruku/pseuds/Kuruku
Summary: Seeing his creations who he spent eons crafting live in such an unamusing manner, he decides to create entertainment himself.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this inspired by Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint? Yes, but the story will be different. Probably won't update a lot because of Diadem and every other wip I have but eh. This is mostly for the fun of it and because I got bored doing work.

The moon and the sun were passing one another as any other day, the hustle and bustle of the people turning into a stagnant lull. The God watched in boredom from atop the skyscraper as the people moved back and forth below him, almost like watching ants go about their day. Back and forth, a pattern. People walked to the left, people walked to the right, people walked across the street, people entered buildings. It was the same repeating pattern over and over. 

It was tiresome to watch. The people followed a routine they had unconsciously created over their lives, back and forth, never stopping for anything new and exciting. Again and again. A pattern that the God found irritating. Nothing new, nothing stimulating. Had he really spent eons creating such beings only for them to turn out like this? It was boring.

The God wanted something exciting, something that brought his heart into a fast pace. He wanted to feel his lips quirking into a smile that contained glee at seeing his creations live lives that were exciting. But it wasn’t like that. He’d have to do something about that then. 

The God hummed softly and swung his legs back and forth as he thought of what he could do. What would make this world interesting enough for his amusement? Huh. It was much harder than he thought it would be. 

The God sighed before scanning the world around him for anything to spark an idea with. Billboards for dentists, company logos that were too big for his liking, bright lights, a large screen displaying a game, a-

A game?

The God turned his head in the large screen’s direction and watched in fascination as it showcased the game’s world and characters. Colorful characters with swords and magic, demons, angels, werewolves, titans, monsters, and so many other wonderful things. It was fascinating. Intriguing. 

The God smiled, a course of excitement shooting through him as he stood up, the halos around him tinkling as they passed over each other. He had decided. He would create a game, a game like the one on the large screen. But with a twist. Instead of being able to respawn infinitely, just like in the game, he would limit it. Each person would get 3 lives, each death more painful than the last. 

Laughter bubbled up within the God at the thought. Oh, it would be so exciting! He couldn’t wait to get started. He was sure his creations would enjoy it as well, but first, he had to create the rules and plotline of the game. 

“This is going to be fun.”

He laughed before raising a hand, a scroll appearing in the air. He smiled before taking the scroll in his hand; the paper glowing a faint gold. This would be his testament to the world. His decree to them all of upcoming change that would change their lives forever. He just knew they would enjoy it. Just like he would. 

And so he began writing. The words seemed to just flow from his mind as he put them onto the scroll, the guidelines to his new world. Yes, this game of his would be worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> (Can you tell I gave up trying to name it?)


End file.
